TheTri City Job
by ImJonno
Summary: A short story about an Itallian Job styled robbery in the N.F.S undercover city


**The Tri-city Job**

Have you ever wondered who makes robberies? Why there are robberies? Or even what happens when they go wrong? Let me tell you. I was in Zach Maio's office listening to his plans waiting to get out to my Jaguar xj220. "So in Palm harbour there'll be a car festival and in Sunset Hills there'll be a gold delivery, those are the main places. Afterwards we leave town altogether, straight off to Palmont." I wasn't really listening to him so he might as well have just said bla bla bla for all I cared. "Jono your taking your Jag as the escape vehicle you'll take George and Pazza down to the festival, George you're getting a Metro 6R4, Pazza you're taking an Askari A10. Everyone else is heading to the gold delivery, the car theft and speeding will get a massive traffic jam and roads closed leaving the gold at the harbour. We then grab the gold when the guards are switching, chuck it in the back of a van and dive into either my Veyron, the 6R4 the Askari or the Jag xj220. The van leaves, we head for Port Cresent, pick up your own car and head for Palmont. I want to see you all in Fortuna at the end. We do this tomorrow." I hadn't listened very carefully but I could tell this plan might be good. As we all left the building I stopped to talk to George and Pazza or more warn them of how uncomfortable the back of my Jaguar is (there's no seats).

Before I went home that night I received an important message from Zach, he wanted me to outrun Carmen Mendez. Almost instantly afterwards I received a message from Carmen Mendez, she was just up the road, waiting to race. I pulled round a corner and put my foot down, straight up ahead Carmen put her foot down, the race was on. I rocketed up past her and into the lead aimed for a left turn, then just as Carmen turned I swung a right turn and left her. I had led for 10 seconds so far, we had agreed 2 minutes lead to win. I looked back in my rear view mirror to see Carmen pull a u turn and start chase. 30 seconds lead. I kept going along this road till I had led for a minute then the road ended. I pulled a sharp right and then a left just after. Carmen pulled the right but missed the left. I was on the road home now. '30 seconds left." I muttered. Then as I turned into my drive to the safe house the clock ticked to 10:00 2 minutes were up, I had won.

It was 5:30 when I awoke to the sound of my alarm. It was a good job I had slept in my clothes because I didn't have time to get dressed. I grabbed my keys and left for George's hoping Pazza was there like we had all agreed. He was, Pazza was stood in the door with George when I turned up so we were off again straight away. We turned up at the car festival at 6:45, I pulled up next to a 6R4 and chucked George and Pazza out and waited to see an Askari come past. Seconds later it was there, I pulled out with George close by. We put our feet down as if it was synchronised acceleration and left for Sunset Hills. On the road to Sunset Hills I put the radio on. "This is sunset hills radio announcing that the roads from here to palm harbour will soon be closed." I turned the radio off again this was all good news to the plan. The gold would be staying and at noon the guards would be swapping. I had to get moving, I was running late already and racing the others.

I had about 3 minutes spare when I arrived to see the gold being placed in the back of a van and the doors shut. This was it, our plan must have worked the gold was ready for transport. As I pulled into a space the guards on duty wondered off, leaving the van open for the crew. Mich made the first move for the van then Dan made a break for it diving into the drivers seat they were off. Now we waited for the new guards to come out. The distraction would work, I could tell, The guards came out saw jack and dived for the cars and a phone. Charlie and frank ran to my car got in and shut the doors as I laid 542 hp to the road. The noise as we all left was insanely loud but it wasn't just our cars it was tyre squeal police cars and police sirens. Compared to the others I was a master on these roads. While they all struggled I signalled to Pazza spun a 180 pulled a left and hit the roads "Where are we going" Charlie murmured

"Pot crescent."

"But port crescent is back that way," Charlie went on not listening to what I said.

"Listen Charlie shut up and look for coppers while you're in the back" I said looking in the rear view mirror. Pazza hadn't followed me that was certain but it took some time to work out that my follower was an unmarked police car. I floored my pedal and turned right I knew this route well it was a longer and more complex piece of road than what we had been on but it went to the same place. The rozzer hadn't followed me but I took the power off so he couldn't hear me. Then suddenly a yellow Ascari shot past, at first I didn't know what to do then it occurred to me. "That was Pazza" I murmured "that means"

"COPS" we yelled in unison as a police car shot by. Knowing there would be more I pulled a u turn then shot back down the road across the original road and down the shortest route. This you might be thinking is all pretty hectic well, that's what crimes are like. I was just about at port crescent When dreadful news came through the radio, Pazza had been caught. Upon entering port crescent I kicked Frank and Charlie out leaving them to there cars and headed on up to where Zach was parked by the gold. I had plans for him. "Zach" I said "I do believe you owe me a share of the gold"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he complained.

"Oh now Zach we're the only ones here and you're car has been taken"

"I'll go in you're car. You can't stop me." He started walking towards my car.

"I'll shoot you." I said withdrawing a gun

"You wouldn't" he said. Then, I shot him. Straight bullet to the head. It was over, I took the gold put it in my car, got in, and left. The next morning I headed down to the club house to meet the others Pazza was with me because I had only paid his bail that same morning. At the club house I broke the news of Zach death explained why it was safe to stay in our own houses and then split the gold between us. On the way back to my house could tell nothing would happen in this city for a long time, the gang's crime wave was over.


End file.
